Behind Green Eyes
by blue eyed snitch
Summary: AU where Harry's destiny is the only thing that his parents, their friends and one meddling headmaster want Harry to do. Harry has other plans.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. _

Chapter 1

"HARRY WAIT!" Lily Potter screamed as she chased after her long lost son, her husband James and his two best friends, Remus and Sirius, running in front of her trying to catch her son that had been missing until now.

Harry ran ignoring the cries for him to stop that echoed behind him.

'I will not be caught.' Harry thought as he hurdled over a large table, spells from behind him shattering the goods that had been neatly displayed in front of the shop.

Harry sprinted faster his wand still secured in his wrist holder. People were scattering in front of him getting out of his way but a few were too slow forcing him to plow over a few of them, which slowed him down greatly allowing his 'family' to gain some ground on him.

After knocking over a particularly large woman that resembled a toad, Harry turned and sped into Knockturn Alley grabbing a display stand and throwing it down behind him hoping that that would buy him a little time and let him get ahead. However as he glanced back he saw the stand elevated in the air and his 'family' still on his tail never breaking stride.

'Shit!' Harry thought as he started the heat of the July sun beating down on him started to make running uncomfortable. Quickly Harry shed off the long leather cloak he was wearing and tossed it to a small street boy that was standing outside of Bourgin and Borkes with a cup in his hand.

James and Sirius saw Harry shed his cloak and saw that Harry in his attempt to become more comfortable was showing what was under that cloak.

Harry was wearing loose black leather pants with dragon hide boots and a tight sleeveless t-shirt. Two blades rested on each of Harry's hips, wicked looking curved blades that reflected in the sunlight. The two aurors took in every detail knowing that if they ever lost him they would need a detailed description of what he looked like if they were to ever hope to find him again. They took in everything from the darkened goggles he wore to the dragon hide boots. Their observation only broken as Remus sprinted past them.

"Coming Ladies?" The werewolf mocked as his werewolf speed gave him the advantage.

Sirius and James pushed harder but knew that if they didn't catch Harry soon he would outrun them and would get away.

They only wanted him back.

Harry rushed ahead, glancing back to see that Remus was gaining on him.

"Shit!" Harry hissed. He knew Remus could catch him and hoped that he could get out of the Alley and to an apparition point quickly enough to get away but looking ahead Harry knew there was no chance he would make it.

Harry turned and ran down a side alley a plan forming in his head.

Remus followed Harry seconds after he had turned into the side alley knocking over Lucius Malfoy as he ran, leaving a stunned Lucius and a furious Narcissa Malfoy on the corner. Sirius and Remus followed shortly and Lily bringing up the rear.

"Impedimenta!" Remus cast the spell aiming for Harry but was surprised when Harry jumped on top of a garbage can and grabbed the fire escape ladder and began to climb.

Remus cursed and quickly tucked his wand away so that he would have both hands to climb.

Sirius and James each shot a spell at Harry but both missed as Harry maneuvered his way up the fire escape and to the roof. The two aurors grabbed hold of the ladder and begin to follow.

Lily came to a stop at the bottom of the fire escape watching as Harry disappeared onto the roof, taking a deep breath she runs and jumps for the bottom rung of the fire escape ladder only to see Harry jump the space in between the two buildings. Without hesitation Liy let go and dropped to the ground running back into Knockturn Alley watching Harry as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop heading back towards Diagon Alley.

Remus had been about to the top of the fire escape when Harry made the jump, hurriedly Remus climbed the last few feet and watched as Harry made the next jump to the next building putting one roof top between the two.

"Merlin, where does this kid get the strength to run like this?" Remus thought as he backed up, reaching deep down and leeching power from his magical core Remus ran and jumped and landed on the next rooftop. The werewolf landed in a roll but sprung back to his feet still in pursuit.

James and Sirius were about halfway up the fire escape when Remus jumped. Breathing heavily both friends looked at each other then back up at the gap that separated the buildings.

"There's no way by Merlin's sweaty balls that I'm going to make that jump." Sirius said to James.

James shook his head. "Me neither, but we can't give up."

Looking down they slapped themselves as they saw two children fly by on broomsticks.

Harry was breathing heavily but was still in good condition. His glances back told him that he was finally beginning to put some distance between himself and Remus. With a final surge he jumped and flipped off the side of the building, landing squarely in the middle of Diagon Alley. The ground splintered around him and Harry had to smile.

"Thank Merlin for dragon hide boots and magic." He whispered to himself while noticing the startled and frightened looks of the group of wizards and witches surrounding him.

Harry looked up at the rooftop and saw Remus looking down at him.

Harry quickly turned and started running again his limbs feeling heavy but he was close to the apparition point if he made it there he was in the clear.

Harry watched as people apperated as soon as they were clear of the wards surrounding Diagon Alley. Most of the wizards and witches in this part of the Alley were adults, the families preferring to travel by floo through the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry sprinted trying to dodge through the crowd. Finally the crowd parted and Harry put on a burst of speed towards the edge of the wards, freedom steps away.

From out of the crowd came a blue lit spell that pegged Harry right in the back. His focus had been so intent on the goal that he forgot to check behind. As his body shut down in a second Harry only had one thought go through his head.

'Shit!'

Lily Potter quickly ran over to her son tucking her wand back into her wand holster on her wrist.

"It's alright everybody." Lily said to the group as she reached her son. "I'm his mother."

The crowd stared at Lily and Harry.

"I'm glad I'm not your son." Said a man, that appeared to be in his thirties, standing at the front of the crowd.

With speed born of rage and exhaustion Lily turned and slugged the man in the face, breaking his nose.

"You son of a bitch!" Lily screamed as she jumped on the fallen man delivering blow after blow.

After two or three blows strong hands grabbed hold of Lily and dragged her off of the poor guy. Lily began to swing on the persons who were holding her only to be stopped by a voice.

"Lily stop that. It's me James."

Lily stopped and looked into the eyes of her husband then down at her son. Emotion overwhelmed her and she collapsed into his arms and sobbed.

James looked over at Remus and Sirius who were holding onto the two brooms that James and Sirius had commandeered. James nodded his head and the his two friends picked Harry up and made for the edge of the wards. James followed supporting Lily.

At the edge of the wards Remus pulled a three foot gold chain out from underneath his robes and made sure the group was all touching it.

Tapping his wand Remus muttered Potter Manor underneath his breath and the five disappeared.

-------Potter Manor------------

Harry awoke several hours later his head still foggy from the aftereffects of the spell. Slowly he sat up as the fog cleared he realized he was back in his old room somewhere he hadn't seen in seven years. He had missed it greatly but he had had to leave.

Harry looked down at himself. He was still wearing his clothes but his knives and his wand were no longer on him.

"Shit." Harry swore softly as he stood and moved to the window. He ran his fingers over the edge of the windowsill and frowned as runes flared to life. A prisoner in the house of his family.

Harry moved to the door hoping that they slipped up but knowing they wouldn't. Harry ran his palm over the door frame and again he was met by glowing runes.

Downstairs Lily was watching James, Sirius and Remus argue about what to do now that Harry was back, when she felt the pull of the runes that she had placed inside of Harry's room.

"He's awake." She said effectively silencing all conversation in the room.

The group looked at each other then as one ran. Lily being closest to the door was already halfway down the hallway and when she glanced over her shoulder she saw the three men stuck in the doorway each fighting to get out first.

Lily shook her head but kept moving towards Harry's room.

She got to the door and pressed her ear against it hoping to hear movement inside.

The room was silent.

Slowly Lily reached down and opened the door and looked inside her son's room. James, Sirius and Remus Had made it out of the room and were coming down the hall.

Lily took in the room and found Harry sitting on the edge of his bed his head hanging low while the pair of goggles he had been wearing dangled from his finger tips. Lily cursed those goggles they wouldn't come off when she had tried to remove them earlier so she had left them on.

Hearing moving Harry looked up. What Lily saw in those eyes made her stop in her tracks. Harry Potters eyes were still green but everything else was silver. His eyes sparkled in the light.

"You're not sending me to Albus Dumbledore mother. I'll kill myself before I let you send me to that man." Harry hissed out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

_End of chapter 1_

_Hearing movement Harry looked up. What Lily saw in those eyes made her stop in her tracks. Harry Potters eyes were still green but everything else was silver. His eyes sparkled in the light. _

"_You're not sending me to Albus Dumbledore mother. I'll kill myself before I let you send me to that man." Harry hissed out. _

Chapter 2

Lily took a step back at the anger she heard in her son's voice, a voice full of conviction and truth. She turned and looked at James, Sirius and Remus as they stepped into the room.

"What are you talking about Harry?" asked James.

"Don't play stupid with me dad." Harry spit out angrily as he stood revealing his true height and stature. His muscles flexing as his magic and blood coursed through him. "I heard everything the Order was planning on doing with me."

**Flashback:**

_Nine year old Harry Potter, a small child practically skin and bones no matter how much food his mother gave him to eat, crept silently down the main hall of Grimmauld Place his destination the kitchen where the Order of the Phoenix was holding its meeting. _

_Silently Harry placed his ear against the door that lead into the kitchen and listened to the people inside._

"_What do you mean that Lord Voldemort is still around, Dumbledore?" asked a confused James Potter. "I thought you told us that when Harry vanquished him that would be the end of him."_

"_Yes I did tell you that, however when Voldemort came to your house he was not vanquished." Dumbledore held his hand up to stop James and Lily's outburst. "Prophecies are a strange magic, if it is not their time to be completed magic itself will step in and make sure that the participants meet at the proper time." _

"_What the hell does that mean!" Sirius shouted._

"_It means that magic merely acted that night by banishing the Dark Lord until Harry is ready to face him. Magic protected Harry from the killing curse." Dumbledore stated._

_The members of the Order of the Phoenix all deflated falling into an uncomfortable silence each thinking about what they had just learned. _

_Lily finally broke the silence. "Where is the Dark Lord?" _

_Dumbledore looked at Severus Snape then back to Lily. "We are not sure but we believe he is hiding out in the forests of Albania."_

_Remus snorted. "That doesn't do us any good. Do you know what area he is in?" Remus knew that Albania was covered by the forests and if they didn't narrow it down they would never be able to find the Dark Lord. _

_Dumbledore shook his head. "We have not been able to pinpoint his location it seems that he is constantly on the move."_

"_So we know where he is but we don't know where he is, that's brilliant." Sirius huffed as he sat back into his chair. _

"_What do you know Dumbledore?" James asked not liking where this was going._

_Dumbledore took a breath before replying. "We need to start training Harry…" He began only to be interrupted by Lily. _

"_He's already training. He has been training since he was seven something you told us to do to begin to harness his excess magic." Lily put in. _

_Most of the Order knew how magically strong Harry was but they also knew that he had had trouble controlling his magic and this is why Lily, James, Sirius and Remus had been teaching him since he was seven. _

"_I wish to take him on as my apprentice Lily." Dumbledore answered. "His powers will overcome yours soon and he will need somebody that has knowledge of greater powers."_

_The room fell quiet again. _

_Many great wizards had requested to become Albus Dumbledores apprentice but he had refused them all. Nobody knew why. _

"_I will teach him what he needs to know to fulfill the prophecy. I will have the help of Severus and Minerva." Dumbledore stated. _

_James was on his feet. "I will not have my son learning from a Death Eater." _

_Lily grabbed hold of James' arm before he got out of control. She looked at Dumbledore. _

"_Why are you having them join you when James and I alone can match their skills, that's not even including Remus and Sirius, who have shown their knowledge of the Dark Arts and Ancient Runes throughout their time in the Order." Lily questioned. _

_Dumbledore let out a breath. "As part of Harry's training he will need to be separated from those he cares about so that there are no distractions. He will progress much faster which is what we need. Voldemort has already made a move to steal the Sorcerers Stone from Nicolas Flamel. He is trying to regain a body." _

_James looked at Lily who was looking back at him. A silent communication passing between them. _

"_Will we be able to see Harry any time?" James asked his eyes still locked with Lily's. _

_Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid the most I would be able to allow you is a few days during the summer break, a week at the most."_

_James and Lily were quiet for a moment. _

"_Fine." Lily said with tears in her eyes. She turned and looked at Dumbledore. "But if his training his not complete by the time he comes of age you're out of luck. Harry will return to us."_

_Dumbledore nodded._

_With that said the meeting moved over some other trivial stuff, not much happened when the Order wasn't fighting Dark Lords. The meeting disbanded and began moving to the door. Harry pressed himself into the shadows allowing himself to be wrapped into them as he watched the door swing open and the Order of the Phoenix depart. Harry watched as his parents, Sirius and Remus made their way to the sitting room where they closed the door. _

_The kitchen door swung closed and Harry heard Dumbledore speak again._

"_Minerva, Severus, we need to discuss a few things before you depart." Dumbledore said. _

"_We are going to have to move quickly in Harry's training since we only have him until he is seventeen." Dumbledore said. _

_Snape snorted. "Are you really going to allow Harry to return to his parents when he comes of age?" _

"_I will keep Harry for as long as it takes him to fulfill the prophecy. I don't care if it takes fifty years but until then he will remain under my care." Dumbledore stated. "That brings me to my next point we are going to have to use some compulsion spells to get Harry to see things my way so that when the time comes when he is of age he will elect 'willfully' to stay under my tutelage."_

_Harry backed away from the door, his anger getting the best of him. He looked at the closed door of the sitting room and then back at the kitchen door._

'_They want to use me.' Harry thought. 'I'm nothing more than a tool to any of them.'_

_With those thoughts on his mind Harry came to the only conclusion that a ten year old kid could come to. 'I've got to get away.' He thought sadly as he looked at the door to the sitting room. With that Harry moved silently down the hall and out the front door into the warm summer night air._

**End Flashback.**

Harry's eyes filled with anger as he watched his parents eyes dawn with recognition.

"You wanted to give me away and the old bastard wanted me to take me and train me as a weapon to take care of the Dark Lord and fulfill that stupid prophecy." Harry yelled. "And you would have let him!"

"Harry, he was going to train you so that you could use your magic to your full potential." Remus said.

Harry's eyes flashed dangerously the light in the room reflecting off of them. In

"Did you not listen to him that night? He was going to teach me "what I need to know to fulfill the prophecy." Harry yelled again.

The four adults fell silent thinking that over.

"Well you can take all that magic shit and shove it. I'm of age and not you or that manipulating bastard will control what I do." Harry said his eyes narrowing.

This caused James and Lily to look up.

James. "Harry we just want you back in our lives, to hell with the prophecy and to hell with Voldemort."

"Please stay with us Harry." Lily pleaded tears welling up in her eyes.

Harry hesitated. His green and silver eyes looking at the distraught faces of his parents and then to the sad faces of the two men he considered family, uncles even.

"Fine I'll stay but if Dumbledore or any of the Order come near me I won't be as kind as I was to you this morning." Harry gritted through his teeth the very thought of Dumbledore making his blood boil.

"Kind? You lead us on a bloody chase all over the Alley's! My body can tell you that that was not kind." Sirius huffed with a smile.

"At least I didn't use magic against you." Harry stated as he held up his hand a ball of flame coming to life in his palm.

The adults stepped back as they watched small fire dragons swim around in the flames.

"Harry how are you doing that?" Lily asked unsure of what she was seeing but knowing that it was well more advanced than any magic she would ever be able to accomplish except maybe her rune work.

"You honestly don't believe I've just been sitting on my ass for the last seven years do you mother?" Harry asked slightly amused. "I've been training."


End file.
